I Heart Sensei
by Devious Dalma-chan
Summary: When Tsunade assigns Sakura to a trio of orphaned Chunin, she reluctantly does her best to be the best sensei ever! In  her efforts to connect with the most irritable of the three, she finds herself mentoring an  infatuated  Uchiha!
1. Prologue

_She was like fire._

_A spirit that refused to die, an emotional soul, a courageous fighter. Her fists more intimidating than death, her eyes more welcoming than an old friend. She had a strong body, a beautiful body that bore muscle and war. She knew pain, she knew love, she knew me... _

_Probably a year older than us... And probably a century wiser - if that makes any sense. Why did she have to find out? Why now? But no, I couldn't remove her from the equation. I tried to - but I didn't want to. I tried to avoid her but I only fed the flame. I wanted to feed the flame. I wanted to see it rise within her._

_And now... now I sit gawking, wondering what comes next as she presses a thumb to my cheek, her body so close to mine. She wants to help me but I can feel the blood boiling beneath her flesh._

_She was like fire... and this is our story._


	2. Orientation

_Woooah, so many followers after the opening? I'll do my best not to disappoint 3_

* * *

><p>In the hokage's office stood an older teen. She had short hair of pink, a fair skin complexion, and dazzling emerald eyes. She was well built and dressed in deep pink and black attire with gloves and tall boots. She was a Chunin of the leaf, a medical ninja, a beautiful young woman and today she was discussing her new assignment with her mentor, Tsunade.<p>

"I have to what?" she nearly shrieked, her lips quivering in annoyance.

"You're an excellent kunoichi, Sakura. These war orphans need a leader like you. It's better they have an experienced and mature sensei to mentor them. The youth of this nation are what makes the leaf so formidable." The hokage spoke without sympathy for Sakura. She wasn't giving her another option.

"I'm hardly a special jonin... You're making me responsible for the lives of others?" This time her question came more like a plea.

"I'm counting on you, Sakura. You'll see them tomorrow." Tsunade stood from her seat and handed her files before exiting the room.

Sakura leaned against the side of the desk, thumbing through the files in silence. There was a reason she wasn't a jonin yet, why she never advanced since the exams but now she was under orders from her master. The photos of the children made her bite her lip. They were hardly children at all... They were already of Chunin level and they were only a year younger. One had blonde shaggy hair with eyes that resembled the sky and scratches along his cheeks. The other was a frail looking girl with bandage covering her left eye. The right eye was totally white, a Hyuga. Last was a mildly attractive young man that gave her chills. He had pitch black eyes and neat dark hair. He reminded her of someone... But she couldn't put her finger on it.

She'd have to meet them all tomorrow morning. How delightful...

* * *

><p>She stood before them, a strong and beautiful girl who was only about a year older than them. Their eyes were locked on her, puzzled, excited and one was even disappointed. They were out in a training field leaning against tree trunks lined with markers.<p>

"From now on I am your sensei. You can call me _sensei_ or _Sakura sensei_, either will do." Her voice was stiff, she was clearly nervous and was trying to stand her ground seeing she wasn't visibly superior which intimidated her.

The blonde was blushing and grinning, clearly infatuated with her. The young girl only watched with a gentle smile. Then... there was him. That boy that made her anxious from the photo alone. In person, it wasn't much different. He was taller than her and through his cold stare, she knew he did not appreciate her or what she was there to do.

Her dazzling eyes drifted away from theirs as she diverted her gaze. To fill the silence she added, "Well since I'll be responsible for you all how's about you introduce yourselves briefly?"

The blonde stood up and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be hokage one of these days so remember my name, sensei!"

Sakura gave a weak smile and rubbed the back of her head, "Nice to know. Okay, how about you?"

The young girl looked down shyly and said through a cracked voice, "H-hinata H-H-hyuga..."

"Hyuga? I see... and you?"

There he was, sitting there with a smug look. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her as he smirked, "Sasuke. Though I don't see what qualifies you to be my sensei. I'm not obligated to remaining under the tutelage of someone weaker than me. How am I supposed to get any stronger under _you?"_

Naruto growled, "Don't talk to sensei like that!"

"Shut it...loser."

"What did you call me?"

Hinata cowered behind a tree before Sakura cleared her throat to recapture their attention.

"If you're so curious to know what makes me qualified as a sensei, how about we better introduce ourselves?" Sakura reached behind her and revealed gloves. She pulled them onto her hands and tightened her head band.

"A team consists of a leader, an understanding of each other's strengths as well as weaknesses, cooperation and..." She crossed her arms, "Trust. If you have all of that already AND can surpass my abilities than absolutely, you're free to leave, however..." She gave a devious grin, "If not-I'll readily pay the hospital for whatever damage I happen to successfully deliver. Deal?"

Her sweet voice mixed with such a heated threat made Naruto swallowed hard and Hinata flinch. Sasuke only scowled feeling he was being made fun of.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Gyuuahh!" the boy cried.<p>

"Aw is that it?" Sakura teased.

Sasuke had been at it for five minutes and was howling in pain because of his newly broken wrist and sprained ankle. He wasn't sure how he had lost sight of her but she immediately brought him down in two minutes. He was angry and wanted to continue but her deathly tight grip at his neck gave him no other option but to quit while he still could.

With a playful smile she released him onto the ground and patted his head, "Now don't go telling on me. Here," she knelt down beside him and began to heal it with a beautiful light that looked the color of her eyes. "Try not to move, it'll take longer if you squirm."

He glared at the ground but remained still. Naruto was laughing at him and Hinata stood behind him playing with her fingers too afraid to say anything.

"Shut up loser," he managed to utter at the blonde.

"You best tame that tongue, Sasuke." Sakura scolded before standing back up. "Ahh, well how's about we have lunch?"

Naruto cheered excitedly and Hinata nodded with glowing cheeks with approval. When Sakura looked down at Sasuke, he looked away and said, "No thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that he dismissed himself. Sakura held her breath, a vein pulsing. That stubborn brat...

* * *

><p>A letter from Sakura<p>

_Mr ANBU,_

_I've been assigned a squad-therefore I am now a sensei, how fun. -_- I never even took the test to qualify for this sort of thing! Anyway, I'm stuck with war orphans. A spirited boy, a shy girl and then this 'thing' that I already dread seeing tomorrow. He challenged my authority so I had to be rough a little. To try and show them I'm not just a strict sensei, that I'm a good friend, I treated them (and by them I mean the first two), to lunch. The thing went home. Maybe he hates me already... Ughhh, wish you were here!_

_Sakura_


	3. Tastes Bitter

This definitely took me forever for no freaking reason. My bad :x I'm submitting another one right NOW

* * *

><p>It was maybe two weeks since the group had been introduced and the young sensei was struggling. She was leaned up against the memorial stone, watching as Naruto and Hinata were having their lunch. Bento boxes she herself had made for them. The two sat cross legged carefully picking at what appeared to be inedible. Sakura wasn't the best chef but she knew what to feed malnourished children.<p>

What made her so stressed was Sasuke. He came late, glared at her, then the bento box, then left. The training of the other 2 wasn't going so bad but Sasuke refused to train in front of her.

_Uyyy, what did I ever do to deserve this?_ She thought while massaging her temple.

Naruto approached her with the box, a cheek full of food and big blue eyes beaming up at her.

"Thank you, Sakura sensei." Is what she was sure he said though it sounded a lot more like "Raon chu Bakura enei" with his mouth still full.

"Heyyyy why didn't you finish eating?" she whined and poked at the only half eaten serving with a pale finger.

Naruto swallowed with a pained expression and replied, "It's gross."

Instantly she delivered a merciless fist to the top of his head, making him collapse on his back. His eyes were teary as he groaned, "S-s-sensei…."

Hinata hurried to his side and shook him gently, "Don't disrespect sensei's efforts. She meant only to help us."

"Or poison us-" he scoffed before sitting up. "You should treat us to ramen again."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well we are almost done for this afternoon. I have other duties to tend to so we'll close with this-"

She picked up a pebble and closed her hand on it. When she reopened it, there was only dust. The two stared in amazement.

"Wo-woah how did you-" Naruto began.

She handed them each a pebble and said, "Chakra control. If you can release it through your hand at the right moment, you can destroy rocks of all shapes and sizes." Yawning, she turned on her heel, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't be late, or else."

"Yes ma'am!" they chimed.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Sakura was managing piles and piles of paperwork for what felt like days but was only 3 miserable hours. Anxious to leave, she decided she would resume her work at home.<p>

It was going to be 8 pm so she decided to take a short cut and get indoors before it got dark. As she weaseled through an alleyway she saw him. He was staring into the back window of the hibachi restaurant. His dark eyes were round and desperate as his mouth hung open slightly. As soon as she took a breath he jerked his head in her direction. His eyes now full of fury.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke growled.

Sakura stumbled back against a garbage bin and blinked nervously. His raging voice intimidated her. The kunoichi clung to her files of paperwork as she searched for her voice but took too long. After punching the wall, Sasuke retreated.

* * *

><p>A letter to Sakura<p>

_My beautiful flower,_

_Sounds like a party. Just watch that temper of yours. You might just be scaring him and no boy likes to feel cornered by a woman. ;)_

_Nights feel longer while I'm away from you. I just can't wait to see your face again. Hang tough, I know you can surmount this little speed bump. Just take it one day at a time._

_Yours truly _


	4. Efforts

Here we go... :P

* * *

><p>It was 4 am and already she had broke a sweat. Liquid trailed down the sides of her face and glistened at the tips of her pink locks. Sakura had gone out to train. She deserved some self attention after all, she was going crazy over these kids. She needed to think of other things now and again, right?<p>

Her gloved hands shattered boulder after boulder, the sound of the explosion drowning out her battle cries. In truth, she was only spazzing over one of her students and she was trying to pretend otherwise. That fierce look he gave her, oh how it haunted her. She didn't even WANT this job, so why did she care what he thought?

Biting her lip, she slammed her heel into the ground, creating a crater that shook surrounding trees. After short breaths for air, she straightened her posture and dusted off her skirt. Wearily she threw her head back and looked at the awakening sky. To her dismay, a shrill chirp filled the air.

* * *

><p>"A mission? Seriously?"<p>

"You've completed over 30 D rank missions with your squad. That's all the time I can afford to give you to acquaint yourselves."

"But Tsunade-"

"No more excuses! It's time you learn your place in the shinobi world. They need to trust in your strength and intelligence and no one can prove that to them but you. If you really care about their safety, exposure to danger will only motivate them. They didn't survive where their parents fell by accident."

"..." Her eyes shook as she understood there was no getting out of this one. To be responsible for their lives, for their success or failure...

"Head out by this afternoon. This isn't that challenging a mission so you should return in 3 days maximum. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"A REAL mission?" Naruto grinned and laughed.<p>

"Umumu...Sakura sensei-What rank mission is this?" Hinata whispered.

"It's just a C rank, don't get too excited, loser." The cold voice of Sasuke came, tearing through Naruto's excitement.

Sakura scowled at the boy and propped her hands on her hips, "Well if it's really a piece of cake, we need to head out. Meet me at the gate with a light travel pack. I'll be waiting."

Sasuke didn't meet her gaze. He refused to since that night she saw him. He wouldn't even acknowledge her existence with his usual smug remarks to her pep talks, instruction or insults. He quickly withdrew himself from the gathering to get his things.

* * *

><p>The mission description was as follows:<p>

_Deliver a package (to be unopened by messenger(s)) to the Hidden Mist. Package need be in excellent condition or reward will falter. Needed ASAP._

Naruto indeed felt let down by such a simple task so Sakura decided to give them turns in holding it. She was constantly emphasizing the importance of the condition of the package and it's relevance to the mission which kept him dramatically cautious. This amused Sakura but kept Hinata at Naruto's toes because he was an apparent clutz. From the very back of the group, Sasuke watched. His eyes were glued to the package like a predator eyeing its prey.

Despite Sakura's efforts to get his attention by walking beside him, he only looked ahead. Of all things Sakura was impatient with, it was his failure to pay her any mind.

_Boy I oughtta slug you! Cha!_ came her thoughts.

It was almost as if he heard her for it seemed that the corner of his mouth twitched. The kunoichi's eyes widened and she leaned closer to him, her body turned in his direction.

This made him grunt and walk sideways so his chest was facing away from her. His eyebrow twitched as she continued to pursue him. They were two stubborn forces butting heads without seeing eye to eye.

Suddenly realizing he had lost focus on the package, he jerked his body too quickly and stumbled forward. Clenching his teeth, prepared to catch himself from falling, he felt a hand at his collar drag him to his feet.

Naruto and Hinata stood watching as their sensei steadied Sasuke till he regained footing. Naruto was tempted to laugh but was more jealous that Sakura was paying him such close attention.

"Idiot, watch where you're going." Sakura scolded the boy as if he were a toddler. His eyes closed tightly and he shrugged her off, heading to the front of the group and taking the package from Naruto.

"H-hey-" he began to argue.

"It's my turn."

Sakura crossed her arms and followed behind the three, her eyes now following him as closely as his eyes had followed the package.

* * *

><p>A letter from Sakura<p>

_Mr. ANBU_

_Tell me about it. Without you around I've found I have excessive amounts of time to devote to both paper work and the kids. It's been annoyingly difficult. I feel a drive to understand him... I don't get it-I don't care-why should I care-what's there to gain if he just treats me like a worm? Ugh, well the boss assigned us a mission so I'll have my hands full. Maybe you'll be home by the time I get back? I know you've been working hard but I miss your face. Get home soon :(_

_Sakura_


	5. You're a Mess

The sky had grown dark and the sounds of the wildlife around them echoed in their ears as they sat by a small fire. Sakura was watching her students intently, her gaze casted on each and every one of them in quick flickers. It revealed a mix of paranoia and caution. She would not let a single thing go wrong-she was a perfectionist AND she was responsible for their wellbeing...

Hinata was already asleep beside Naruto, who was rocking in place anxious to do something. Sasuke never gave up the package when his turn was over and this made Naruto grumpy. How could he prove useful to Sakura sensei if he was cheated out of his turn to shine?

Sasuke of course, didn't seem to care, nor was his objective clear. Sakura was sure it wasn't an act made to impress her, especially with him still ignoring her every move.

They had maybe an hour or two left of travel as long as they stayed on the same path so she expected to make their destination by tomorrow morning. Naruto began to snore with his eyes half open and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. The defiant young man clutching the package stole a glimpse at her profile. Her smile made his jaw tighten...

She turned to look at him and arched a brow, her arms crossed and her lips pursed. Sasuke lowered his gaze to his lap.

She sighed and stood up. Her shadow drew closer to him as she approached. Refusing to look up he growled, "What?"

A gloved hand reached out and pinched the skin of his cheek, it hurt. Sasuke flinched and did his best to glare at her through one eye. Sensei loomed over him, her hair in her face yet her bright eyes clear as day shone right through the thick locks.

"Listen here, I'm just as new to this as you are, so why don't you cut me some slack and cooperate a little?" She let go and snatched the package away. With her back turned to him she added, "Now get some sleep or you'll be vulnerable to attack tomorrow."

Watching her settle down with her back to a tree, he rubbed his cheek and rolled his eyes. What did it matter? No one would attack them on a low ranked mission! This drama bomb was annoying and spoke just to hear herself... or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to the smell of rain. It was something she enjoyed... but wait-she was still outside! She clutched the package and drew it beneath her arm as she glanced around checking to see if it had already rained. The ground was still rather dry and the embers were still in tact. Her alert eyes fell upon the younger ninja laying nearby. Hinata was close to Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep leaning against a fallen tree.<p>

He looked tense, even while trapped in the realm of dreams... She hoped the little schmuck was having nightmares! Cha! Rubbing her eyes with a closed fist, she called to them, "Hey... twerps-time to wake up."

Naruto snored but Hinata obediently rose and nudged the blondes shoulder. "Unn...Naruto? S-sensei said to wake up..."

Sasuke was also still asleep. Sakura grunted and stepped on Naruto's hand on her way to scold the miscreant. Naruto woke in pain with a yelp and Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of the cry. Impulsively he lunged forward-catching hold of a long and slender neck.

Sakura choked as her air way was pinched shut, her eyes dilated as they studied the dark eyes of her student. She could feel it... pain... fear... loneliness... all put forth in the weight of his gripping fingers. Sasuke suddenly took on a look of alarm and let go of her. After taking a few steps back from her he managed to utter a sound of shock, unable to find words.

Naruto and Hinata were astonished and looked at each other unsure of what the appropriate reaction was...

The beautiful woman they called sensei raised her head as she lightly stroked the bruised flesh of her neck. Her eyes were heavy and faded. From the corner of her eye she looked directly at her attacker. There was no hate, or anger... it was a fierce gaze that seemed to look right through him and it made him shiver.

"...Sakura sensei?"

The pinkette broke her gaze to look at the blonde now tugging at the end of her skirt. His eyes showed worry and anger that was obviously triggered by Sasuke.

"Ahhhhhem..." she coughed as she cleared her throat and reached down to pick up her backpack. "Let's head out before the rain comes. We can't allow weather to jeopardize the condition of the package."

"Ah-yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Sakura refused to acknowledge what happened. She was trying to take <em>his<em> advice and back down. Maybe she was pressing him too much... Getting in his face about her own hurt pride was exactly what she would have naturally done but this time something was forcing her to withdraw herself from the situation.

Sasuke kept his head hung low, more in a childish manner as opposed to aggravation. He wanted to busy himself with something like the package but it was in her possession now. It had been maybe an awkward 2 and a half hours...

"Huh?" Hinata stopped and turned to face the dark huddle of trees at their side.

Sakura furrowed her thin brows and waved a hand for them to continue forward. She assumed her position behind the group, keeping a careful eye. To her dismay she wasn't careful enough for Naruto tripped over an invisible wire that launched kunai from above.

Hinata and Naruto were swept off of there feet with a low kick that forced them to dodge, delivered by none other than Sasuke. Sakura was furious. She would not allow them to walk away injured! They were her responsibility.

The kunoichi tightened her gloves and punched the dirt ground with a loud, "CHA!"

Her students watched as the ground gave way and burst into the air, revealing three enemy ninja who were obviously surprised to have been found so easily.

The enemy ninja lashed out at the obvious superior with extendable iron claws and chains. She was a formidable fighter, her taijutsu and chakra control was hard to counter at a close range so they spread out around the 4 leaf shin obi. Hinata looked to Naruto and Sasuke. They all simultaneously nodded in agreement. They had to help.

Sakura turned and tried to make them retreat but remembered what Tsunade had told her. They survived because they too were strong. It was about time she'd get to see them in action. After all she had to protect the package.

Naruto multiplied instantly into 10+ shinobi and ran in all directions taking them on face to face. Sasuke lunged at the one closest to sensei with a flurry of kicks. Sakura was anxious to see the Hyuga take action but saw that she was already heaving. Was she ill? Her breathing was heavy and she clutched the bandage that covered her missing eye. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to channel the chakra through one Byakugan...

"Hinata-" Sakura called.

She nervously looked to her sensei and cried, "Watch out!"

Sakura turned only to be shoved back by the thrown body of Naruto. She managed to stand her ground and helped the boy to his feet. 2 of the 3 enemies were beaten to a pulp. The third had escaped when he threw Naruto.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and dusted off his pants. How could she allow one to get away? Some leader!

When he approached the team he held his tongue. Sakura was crouching over Hinata. Her hands were glowing as she held a hand over the girl's eye.

"I'm s-sorry-sensei..." Hinata uttered.

"It's not your fault..." Sakura said with a warm smile. "After all- you saw more than enough without your Byakugan to save me."

Hinata couldn't help but blush. Naruto was kneeling beside them and watched Sakura. She was so kind- so welcoming. Watching her smile made him smile too.

Sasuke got annoyed seeing that loser snuggle up to her... What a ham.

Sakura helped Hinata to her feet and tilted her head seeing Sasuke staring. This time she caught him dead on. He didn't have time to react so only continued to stare waiting to see her next move.

She stretched and picked up the package, "Alright, we have to pick up the pace if we wanna make up the time lost." She tossed it to Sasuke, "You're the fastest, right? You can lead the way. We'll be right behind you."

Sasuke caught it, rather surprised and nodded before leaping up into the trees.

* * *

><p>"A chuunin sensei, hm?"<p>

"Y-yes mi'lord... And she seems more concentrated on her students than on the mission..."

"Ahhh... so she's new to it? I'll greet them in town. Good work."

"Unnn, thank you mi'lord."

* * *

><p>Team Sakura had made it to the village. They were actually in high spirits. It was a silent celebration but they all were sincerely happy to have almost completed their first mission together. Sasuke didn't linger, he entered the village wanting to be the one to have the success of the mission. Pride issues.<p>

Sakura shook her head seeing this childish behavior and annoyingly scrunched up the blondes hair that was right beside her.

"Owwww-sensei..." Naruto whined and scooted away from her.

"Thank you," she chimed.

He blushed, "Huh?"

"You were really helpful- no matter the seriousness of the mission. I'm glad I can count on you, Naruto kun."

Naruto grew bubbly, _Naruto **kun?!** Sakura sensei... you're too much._

She helped Hinata along and followed Sasuke. It was strangely quiet... a ghost town almost.

"Sasuke- Sasuke wait a second!" She called feeling uneasy.

He waved a hand at her, already catching on to something be wrong. He wasn't worried though. If it was the same punk as last time, he would love to be the one to deliver the beating.

The enemy ninja from before appeared behind Naruto and screeched in his ear making the boy stumble forward. Hinata caught him and helped him up. "Naruto-"

Sakura turned to help but was interrupted by the sound of the package hit the ground, "Gyuuh!"

"Sasuke?!"

A large man sculpted with muscles and short spiked brown hair had the boy in a head lock. "What a puny boy! GAhahah!" he laughed.

Sakura felt her stomach sink. Her students were being attacked and she was caught in the middle.

"Sensei!" Naruto called.

She looked at him, alarm in her eyes. When she saw him she was stunned. He and Hinata were grinning at her confidently.

"We can handle this guy! Sasuke can handle a beating but I don't like the way he's looking at you."

Sakura gave a crooked smile. "Looking at me? I'll give you something to look at, you pig!"

Sasuke was squirming to land a blow but found the grip around him was gone when he caught scent of strawberry scented shampoo close by. Sakura had nailed the enemy right in the head with one of her deadly punches.

The ninja staggered to his feet, holding his head and looking very angry. "You bitch!" He growled.

Sakura was standing in front of Sasuke defensively and muttered, "Go help them. I'll handle this."

"Pfft, you kidding?" he cleared his throat and half smiled, "I can't let a weak girl like you show me up."

She clenched her teeth and glared at him, "Boy..."

"Quit flirting with that child!" the ninja scoffed and advanced on them.

Sakura turned pink and drew out a kunai. She took him on face to face. Sasuke attacked from the side and rear. Being smaller than him gave them edge.. that is- till he split into two copies of himself. The big arms of the men together hooked them both and threw them down onto the ground. Sasuke landed on the knee of one of them and cried out as his ribs were crushed. Sakura pleaded as she was restrained, "Nooo! Not the boy-"

Sasuke was pounded into the ground with a heavy fist. Sakura screamed in rage and with her hands, broke the mans forearm into two, his bone and flesh exposed making him cry out in shock and agony. His form melted back into the original who immediately snatched Sakura up by the ankle and slammed her into the ground repeatedly.

She waited till the swing got her close enough to his head and swiftly planted her kunai between his eyes.

The man fell on top of her, lifeless and heavy. Her face was marked and bleeding but she was more concerned for Sasuke and the others. She could hear foot steps coming towards her and begged, "Please-check Sasuke!"

"I'm fine... Sakura."

She blinked the water out of her eyes only to see her student looming over her, his face showing pain as he examined hers. He had rubble in his hair and a few cuts but she didn't forget the damage to his ribs. She tried to sit up to help him but flinched in pain. Sasuke reached down and dragged her out from under the corpse.

His sensei got onto her knees and grabbed him by the shoulders while he had been crouching to see if she was okay.

"..." he swallowed, worried she'd yell at him.

And she did. :D

"Idiot! If you want to help me you can't get hurt like that!"

He rolled his eyes.

"You know how bad this'll look?! I'm new to this! I'm new to you! I'm an untrained mentor-I'm not perfect-I'm not-"

"You're a mess."

"What?"

"...nothing"

She smacked him so hard his face dug into the dirt and she wiped her blood onto the back of her wrist. Naruto and Hinata were running to them to see if they were okay.

* * *

><p>She wouldn't look at him... It was crushing... But then again-why would she after that episode back at the camp or after the fight? Shoot- he probably looked like a fool after he was beaten up so easily. They had stayed at the village for an extra 3 days to recover. Sasuke's ribs, Naruto's ankle and Sakura's back were in shambles so they were in no condition to travel immediately after the mission. They were on the road back towards the leaf and Sasuke was walking beside her but by choice. He didn't know how to start up a conversation with someone he felt so defensive around. It was awkward and annoying. He had no obligation to apologize to someone he refused to call <em>sensei.<em> With his hands in his pockets he sighed and looked up at the greying sky.

A drop splashed against his cheek awaking him from his daze. Was it finally going to rain?

Sakura scowled up at the dark sky. Well- at least they were home.


	6. See You in My Dreams

A letter to Sakura

_My beautiful flower,_

_A mission, hm? Nothing you can't handle, of course. I suppose I'll be back in a week. Just stay on your toes and keep your mind straight on the target. Be safe, I'll see you soon._

_Another_letter to Sakura

_It worries me... you seem to be delayed by a day or two..? I have a mission the day after I'm expected to return home. I hope your detour won't keep you away from me. Are the kids well?_

_...and Another_ letter to Sakura

_I'm coming home._

Sakura franticly flipped through the pages, annoyed with the messenger bird that had shown up at the village gates as they had arrived.

"What the hell?! Bloody pigeon, why are you so dumb! This is serious-" she scolded the young hawk as it pecked at the ground. Her students glanced at her and laughed quietly. When she looked up with fire in her eyes they cheesed nervously and waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow sensei!" Naruto and Hinata chimed.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and dug his hands into his pockets, "Seeya..."

The young sensei paid him no mind and walked away without recognition of his attempts. He gridded his teeth, frustrated with the lack of attention and withdrew.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no... he's going to be pissed! <em>She thought to herself as she ran home. While digging through her pockets for her keys she froze seeing the door was actually open. Nervously, she swallowed and drew out a kunai from her hind pouch. Carefully she crept in and looked around. Nothing had been damaged or taken...?

"What the..." She turned on the light and closed the door. "Ugh... I guess I forgot to pull it closed."

Carefully, she slipped out of her top and boots and untied her headband. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion so she laid down on her back on her bed.

"Why... why do you have to be so good at what you do?" she muttered as her eyes studied a picture frame beside her bed. "I don't see you enough... and I'm a reckless girlfriend..."

She grunted and pulled her pillow over her face before screaming into it, letting out her frustration in her weary state. Her naked hands slipped away from the pillow and fell to the sides of her waist, leaving the pillow to rest on her face. She breathed deeply against the fabric and closed her eyes.

In the back of her mind she was thinking of Naruto and his silly infatuation... of Hinata and her damaged abilities... and all the way in the back she was thinking of him. Sasuke. That pain. Her face had never been mutilated in any way for a looooong time but it had to for _his_ sake? Team work was cool and all when she was a student. As a teacher she was worth less. The hokages always lectured of the importance of the youth and the purpose of the sensei. She never imagined she would probably die in this involuntary profession.

She felt sleep begin to take over when suddenly the door swung open. As quickly as she could- she rolled over to get off of her back but forgot how close she was to the edge of the bed and fell off.

The intruder wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off of the floor, seating her on the bed. Sakura rubbed her eyes and squinted at him before hanging her head.

"Hey-before you yell at me I just wanted to sa-"

He grabbed her cheeks with one hand, squeezing her face like a child, her lips fish like as she glared at him.

"The bird? Was it the bird?" he said in a mocking tone. His steely gaze and firm expression not wavering.

"Uh-duh! Oo-no I-everinore er-etters-"  
>(Duh! You know I'd never ignore your letters-)<p>

He leaned in close, his black eyes watched her eyes dart about as he pressed his temple against hers. The dark locks of hair he had tied behind him draped over his shoulder as he tilted his head to one side. Carefully he released her from his clutches and gently kissed her pouting lips.

Sakura blinked trying to stay annoyed but ended up leaning into it. Her lips slightly parted as he advanced on her. She was on her back, as he intensified the kiss. The longing between them was erupting into action. The neglect to stop left them gasping for air every time their mouths would part just a little. It was when he noticed the bruising on her neck that he withdrew and knelt in to examine it.

"What's this?" his tone losing it's gentlemanly sound.

She rolled her eyes and held a hand over it, "It happened on the mission. No big deal... right?"

"No big deal?" he repeated, brows raised. He then moved her hair out of her face and saw a faint bruise at the edge of her jaw. "Who did this?"

"I had to protect him-them... How else?" she tried not to elaborate on it.

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't like this."

"You think I do? Well whatever-it's just a-"

"It looks like a hickey."

"BAKA!" she struck out to punch him.

He grinned and dodged it with a clever duck of the head. Then he bit her neck below the bruise, making her squirm. She in return, kneed him in the stomach before rolling onto her stomach and laughing. He shook his head after being winded and laid beside her, watching her as she shyly gazed back at him from underneath a blanket. He pulled off his shirt and head band, resting them on the floor before snuggling up to her.

"I have to go again, you know..." he sounded sad.

She sighed, "I know..."

"But you'll always be here when I get back, right? So I don't care."

She smiled at him and rested a hand on his cheek, "I'll be here."

"Now get some rest. You know if we fall asleep together at the same time we might share dreams or see one another."

"Yeah right." she stuck her tongue out.

"You won't know till you try." he close his eyes, still faintly smiling.

She did the same only after a minute of watching him relax.

"Hmmm, good night Sakura."

"Good night, Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA, boyfriend has been exposed :D Please comment! I'm debating on including a more intimate or another playful scene during a later chapter. Please tell me what YOU wanna see in their next encounter X] (your idea doesn't have to be "mature scene" related! It could be a beach thing, BBQ or a movie, etc.)<strong>


	7. The Missing Piece

**For the readers!** I know I brought many questions to mind. Despite the AU story, they are still brothers. We'll get to what's up between them soon, I promise :D

* * *

><p>Her eyes flickered open feeling the warmth of his body fade away.<p>

"Itachi?"

He was already up and dressed, his eyes a bit heavy from sleep but he smiled all the same down at her from where he stood. She lowered her gaze and made a soft whine.

"Sakura... try not to be upset." he half pleaded and fastened his headband back on.

"..."

Seeing she made no effort to adhere to his wishes he raised his brows. He glanced around as if to check if someone were watching before climbing over her and pressing his face to her shoulder. He breathed her in deeply, cradling her in his strong arms.

"Things can only get worse, hm?" she mumbled.

"Worse?"

"In your profession you're in high demand. I see you maybe as little as four times a month now."

"Don't start with that. You're what I look forward to-you're who I come home to." he let his mouth hang open just long enough to bite her on the arm, making her squirm.

"You best make every effort to come back to me more often then," she teased and managed to roll out from under him. She fixed her eyes on the clock and then rolled them seeing it was only 4 AM. "Hurry up and get out of here before I throw a tantrum."

He grinned at her and said in a slick voice, "Welllll I might just have another 15 minutes to convince you to hold out for me."

She blushed and laughed sheepishly, "Oh-not that again. You know we can't."

He kept his alluring smile and pushed, "It's only because you are still afraid to love me."

She hit him with a pillow, "What am I supposed to do if you go on a mission you can't return from?"

"Love... again."

"You sure you won't be writhing in your grave?"

He laughed and ran a hand through her pink hair. "Oh yes- a restless and envious soul... No-never. I want you to be happy. Besides, I'm not afraid to die. I honestly look forward to-"

"Meeting your brother?" She had a weary expression now.

"Hmm, yes. The only one I let down the most. Perhaps he'll forgive me in the afterlife."

"Definitely," she added and with a pale foot, pushed him off of the bed. "Only 8 minutes left now, sorry-the intimate offer seems to have expired."

He smirked and pecked her on the cheek before pulling a white mask over his face and leaving her bedside. Sakura shook her head and leaned back into the pillows.

* * *

><p>"Sensei is late?" Hinata stammered and glanced around.<p>

"Yeah... I wonder if she is okay." Naruto looked worried.

Sasuke made no comment. Instead he waved the two off and proceeded to train.

"Hey show off, maybe you ought to chill a little while we wait for Sakura sensei!"

He grunted, "Yeah, whatever, loser."

Naruto turned red and clenched fists.

"Easy boy, no need to get brash," a sweet voice cut in.

"Sensei!" he looked to her, excited and gushy.

She wasn't in her usual attire today. This time she was wearing a small pink leather jacket that was open and underneath was a fish net shirt. On bottom she had a beige skirt and her usual black leggings underneath.

Sasuke paused to look at her. His eyes lingered long enough for her to notice. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, not uttering a word to him. The boy grew pink and turned away from her.

"Sensei? What are we doing today?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Today we are going to practice collaborating with each other against a single opponent to have an effective take down. I'll be your opponent today."

They gave a nod of understanding before proceeding to train. Sasuke was a little held back in his offense, doing his best not to make contact. He wasn't ready to admit to himself what the block was but he just knew it felt horribly wrong to do.

His neglect to participate fully lured him into a direct blow to the chest with a tremendous kick aimed for his allies.

"Awww-thanks for taking the hit! I owe you one!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

Sakura shook her head and raised a hand signaling for Naruto and Hinata to take a break. She made her way over to Sasuke and tilted her head, "What's up with you, huh?"

He was shocked for her to be so forward after ignoring him for so long and blinked quickly unsure of what to say.

"Sa-su-ke," she said as if sounding out his name and tapped him on the nose. "Meet me in front of the library this evening. Okay?"

He sat there, stunned and muttered, "Fine." He figured he was probably in big trouble now.

Naruto teased from afar and enjoyed his lunch beside Hinata while Sasuke casually retreated from the scene.

* * *

><p>Sakura was standing in front of the building, her foot tapping impatiently as she watched the time tick away. Sure-she hadn't told him exactly what hour or minute or second to be there but she arrived as soon as she could to be sure not to miss him. When he did show, he was looking down at her feet instead of at her face. Sakura joined him in his awkward gaze downward to see what the big deal was before uttering out, "Is there something wrong with my foot, Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke turned his head off to the side and grunted, "No-"

"Well good, so let's talk." she scooted the boy along despite his superiority in height and sat him down on a bench. "So I've been thinking... I heard many good reports on your physical capabilities and you have demonstrated you have a sense of strategy in dangerous situations... but lately I have had questions about what I am and am not seeing."

Sasuke blinked and looked at her curiously. What was she getting at? It was making him uneasy.

"You are a brave young man, but you lack a sense of warmth." she then held up a finger in front of him, "I think it's because you lost your mother at a young age."

Suddenly Sasuke had lost interest. -_-

She continued, "-And being that I'm a dominant female figure in your life, you naturally want to assume I can substitute her."

Sasuke stood up to leave.

"-hey!" she grabbed his wrist and yanked him to sit back down. "I'm serious. I'm trying to be a better role model for you all-and the one I am most disconnected from is you and I feel like I'm failing at this sensei gig..."

The boy grew warm and tingly all over. It pissed him off that he couldn't retreat but he found that he was looking directly at her and that she was now looking away.

"So I've decided... that you can live with me."

This was indeed a big move. Not only was she adding a burden to her life but she was sacrificing her personal space. In her heart she didn't care. When Itachi left her that morning she felt a gaping hole in her chest. She hated being alone... and maybe this "pretend guardian" lifestyle would help fill it back up.

Sasuke sat there, stunned. Sure-she totally missed the mark-sure-she was absolutely wrapped up in her own ideas-but this actually... nah. Never mind.

"No-" he said flatly without thinking.

"What?"

"I don't need your hel-"

"It wasn't a choice that I gave you." She cut in.

"You can't make me," he said while smirking.

"Well actually-I already did." Sakura smiled and stood up, "Your things are already at my place. Now unless you already know where I live, you best follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhhh that was so late! But it was because I changed my mind about the way I had originally written this chapter :D Thanks for waiting~ I love you all and your patience for me. 3<strong>


	8. Tomato

**I'm in college, my dearest readers. College is a piece of work and has made me a piece of work myself. I haven't forgotten you. In fact, I've been outlining the rest of this story in what was left of my spare time ****sooo I finally have chapters coming your way. I received a few requests to permit fan art concerning my story and so you know, yes I'll allow it. Just don't forget to link me so I can see it too! 3**

* * *

><p>His first week there was perhaps the most painful week since scavenging for food as a war orphan. Not because sensei wasn't feeding him... but because sensei was trying to parent him. She belonged among toddlers with how worrisome and curious she was, asking him of his hygiene habits before permitting him access to her toiletries and inquiring about his literary skills. She wouldn't allow him to eat after a certain hour, made him wash every single day, had him fold and press his clothes... it was never ending! The ones that infuriated him the most to have to answer to towards a woman like her included but was definitely not limited to:<p>

"How long has it been since you celebrated anything? Like-ya know, birth? New years even?"

"You hit puberty, right?"

"So have you already had...? No? Yes?! No... Oh-sorry for asking, geez."

"Morning or night person? Seriously? Well I'm on a tight schedule so-"

"Dude-don't pick and flick in my house! Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?! Oh wait... mom issues! Sorry."

Most things were over exaggerated, such as how late he would stay up beyond her _bed time_, in which case she would time him exactly 10 minutes past when she would turn off the lights before coming to him and telling him he was making too much noise and sleep was precious to her so yaddayaddayadda...

His bed was currently a loft above hers to preserve space in the room for his dresser full of-oh right-forgot to mention she took him shopping as if he were a boy getting ready for another school year.

"Yay sales-" or something like that. He couldn't remember. He could only recall feeling insanely warm from people watching her play mommy out in public.

She meant well, he was certain, but he wasn't sure how much of this he could take before attempting an assassination just to silence her constant nagging. As he lay there in bed his 13th day in her apartment, he listened quietly to her soft breathing as she slept. He had learned how to keep the bed from making any noise as he tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. He hadn't dared snoop around.. well at least not yet. He was still trying to learn the ins and outs of this place so that if he did decide to _educate_ himself by analyzing her belongings, he would know exactly where to return it to, at the exact angle/tilt it was at as she left it. This desire to fish through her things, maybe it was childish, but this woman was studying him so hard-how come he couldn't do the same back?

As he released a sigh, he held a hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake and froze. There was no movement or sound from below this time. He finally cracked the system! If only he could just fall asleep.

* * *

><p>This sucked. This sucked so bad because throughout the past 13 days she kept pushing and could only manage really dumb questions. At first she felt bad, but it became fun after a while. The worse the questions, the better she could project a mom and son experience upon him. It wasn't warming him at all but at the end of the day she would waltz off to her colleagues and get a high five with each comedic performance.<p>

This all kicked her in the rear one day when she was summoned to Tsunade's office.

"I don't expect much from you other than your compassion and dedication to these kids. However-"

The pinkeye stiffened under her superiors steely gaze and looked off to the side, preparing her nerves for the scolding she was about to receive.

"You can't go around playing house as an excuse to abandon your duties as a sensei. If you want to make an impact on this kids life, give him a chance-maybe let him in a bit. I wouldn't trust you just because you gave me a roof over my head if I was not too long ago an orphan of war. This kid needs a strong foundation and it's time you grew up, Sakura. You're not a kid anymore."

Sakura blushed, feeling the wrath of Tsunade and quickly nodded before rubbing her arm with a gloved thumb. "My apologies... I will stop messing around, Lady Tsunade."

And now she was laying beneath his loft, looking up as if trying to see through it. She needed to break through to him... and her lack of empathy to match her short patience was definitely a wall between them. Hearing his sigh confirmed he was still awake. Perhaps this was a window of opportunity for them... Maybe they could start over.

Without allowing herself to think it through, she slid out of bed. Sasuke turned to face the wall to pretend he was asleep when he felt the bed shake.

"Psssst. Hey-" she whispered.

Sasuke bit his lip trying to fake sleep still till he felt the bed shake a little harder only to find that she had climbed up the ladder and was poking at his side.

"Sasuke, I know you're awake. Just quit faking," she demanded in a sharper whisper.

He hesitated to respond before finally sitting up seeing she had her chin pressed into the edge of his mattress while one hand clung to the ladder. She clearly hadn't fallen asleep yet but why was she up?

"...Well?" he muttered almost afraid to ask.

"Well come down here," she said with her eyebrows pointed. She looked a bit cranky. As he remained still and quiet she looked off to the side a few times and back at him before adding, "please."

Seeing her pout in annoyance-it was charming... well maybe not. He was tired anyway. As he climbed down, she stepped off to the side with a hand behind her back. He crossed his arms and grunted, wordlessly asking what she was hiding.

"Nuh uh, come on." she waved him over to her window before climbing out of it and onto her balcony.

Sasuke glanced around, wondering if this was another mommy test. When he found no potential threat, he followed her out the window. She was seated with her back against the bar railings and a paper bag in her lap. He sat beside her, leaning towards her to try and see inside of her bag.

"Wait-" she said, pushing her index finger against his forehead to push him away. "I wanted to apologize... I'm new to all of this, remember? So, I know this move has been difficult. It's been hard on me too. Ultimately I've learned next to nothing about you. Just that well-you don't like me and I get that. But I do... care about you... sometimes!" Her final word was sloppily added in.

Sasuke went from his typical cold stare to something a bit warmer. His gaze softened as he looked at her. She looked desperate, helpless even as she fought to pick the right vocabulary. When she looked back at him, she thought she caught him smile and it made her tremble for he seemed to closely resemble someone... someone dear. But in this moment she could not draw a match. Instead she rubbed her eyes only to find he had leaned closer to see if she was crying.

"Sakura...?" he spoke softly as he tilted his head.

"-I'm fine, Sasuke... I have something for you." she handed him the bag and hugged her knees as she waited for him to open it. "Now to be fair, since I interrogated you for answers and seem to have only fulfilled one detail... you get to ask me one question every time I ask you one so we can know each other better. Right?"

Sasuke opened the bag and felt his jaw tighten, was it joy? No, he would play it off as amusement in his sensei. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bright red tomato. So she had learned something after all... But a free question? Any type at all? He would have to make this good in order to get even with her. His eyes shifted back towards her, his lips parted, the question fell like silk and she lit up like fire.

* * *

><p>A letter from Sakura<p>

_Itachi_

_These days have been mentally troublesome. I know your mission is out there in Suna. Please bring me back some of that candy. I won't forgive you if you come empty handed. Been planning a vacation. You're requesting time off when you return~_

_Sakura_

_PS If you don't, I'm taking the kids in your place and leaving you to babysit the brat. 3_


End file.
